Rewind
by Narnian Nights
Summary: So many times I had hurt her. And for what, my own entertainment? What I wouldn't give to do it all over. Edmund and Lucy SIBLING FLUFF! NO SLASH! One-shot! Set to the song Rewind by Pillar!


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: Yet another one-shot with more Edmund Lucy sibling-bonding-fluffy-stuff. I couldn't resist. Plus someone requested it, so here it is! NO SLASH! It's set to the song Rewind by Pillar. The first time I heard this song, after I saw the movie anyway, it practically SCREAMED Edmund talking to Lucy. I plan on making a video to it too! Enjoy and please review!**

_Rewind_

* * *

I sighed and sat up in bed, a constant stream of memorie's plaguing me. Let's see what my mind has in store for me today.

_**"Oh Edmund! You got in too! Isn't it wonderful?!" Lucy exclaimed hugging me tight, but I pushed her away...**_

Oh... wonderful. But then a thought occured to me. So much has changed since then. We've grown as close as two siblings can, even more. At least since the ban from Narnia. Of course we had been close before that, but now... it seemed different. I felt like a complete child again, which I knew was the exact opposite of what Aslan had in mind. So I relied on Lucy's strength, and vice versa, to stay the same. Or the same as King Edmund anyway. Was I even the same person anymore? Yes. I had to be. I'm still the same as the man I was in Narnia.

_It seems just like yesterday  
__Was the first time that I heard you call my name  
__Since then so much has changed  
__I'm still the same man that I was before_

I shivered as I realized I was alone. I hated being alone. Especially away from my siblings. Well... Lucy and Peter anyway, since Susan jumped off the deep end. But I couldn't help but remember the times I nearly lost my siblings. The times that haunted me. Haunted my dreams on most occasions. The times that I nearly wound up... alone.

_"Look at what you've done. You've allowed your siblings to slip right through your hands" _an evil voice in my head said _"And what of the youngest one. Some big brother you are." _I gripped the sheet's tight, my knuckles turning white.

"Shut up." I growled low.

"I didn't say anything." Lucy said.

My grip released and I looked up at her. The sneaky little angel! I didn't even know she had come in. And yet she was starring down at me, a concerned look on her face. Leave it to Lucy. If it wasn't Peter, it was her that knew whenever deamon's of my past were coming back and biting me in the butt. But now that I thought of it, she had always known. No matter what.

_Knowing that I could be without anything  
__Scares me away from being alone  
__Now that I know what's going on  
__I can look back and see you_

_**"Get off Lu, just go away!" I snapped stomping in the house. I could see the tears in her eyes, but ignored it...**_

_And I made you wait..._

_**I looked back unsure of the decision I was making. But I looked forward again and started walking again... towards the witch...**_

_As I turned away..._

"Ed?" she asked, after I didn't say anything.

I could only blink, too many memorie's clogging my head at once. What I wouldn't give to take back all the lie's I had said. All of the times I had hurt her. All of the times I had been so horrible. Why I had done that was an unfamiliar reason to me, for selfish reason's...

_If I could rewind  
__Watch all my life  
__Just pass me by I could see you  
__If I could rewind  
__I'd take back the lie's  
__And all of those times I hurt you_

She sat down beside me and looked me in the eyes. "Ed, what is it?" she asked.

I could see the concern in her eyes. But there was something else. Pain. Hurt. She thought I didn't trust her. But I still couldn't say anything, the voies of my past yelling inside my head, sending the memorie's out the door... but this was a hell of alot worse! I slammed my hands over my ears, desperate for it to stop. Dear Aslan! I'm going mad!

"ED!" Lucy screamed. I had hurt her so much in the past, so much... but how much? And yet she still cared. I wish I could just take all of it back. All of it. I knew it had to haunt her too. Or was it just me? It couldn't be. There was too much.

_I don't know if I'll ever know  
__Exactly how much that I hurt you  
__Knowing that hurt's me everyday  
__If I could rewind I would take it away_

I have to say something. Anything. She's now crying. I can't take that too! I looked up at her. "I'm sorry." I said quietly, and then looked down...

_And not make you wait..._

I stayed where I was, knowing there was still much to be said. Also it would hurt her if I left now...

_And I won't turn away..._

She stopped and pulled my face up. "Ed, what are you sorry for?" she asked.

"Everything." I replied.

"What do you possibly have to be sorry for?" she asked, not understanding. Leave it to Lucy.

I sighed. "What did I do to deserve a sister like you?" I asked.

She blinked a few times. "Is that a rhetorical question?" she asked.

I chuckled. "No, it's not." I replied.

"I'm not that good of a sister." she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Lucy, your so blind."

I said. She blinked a few more times, utterly confused by now. I chuckled but stopped and sighed a minute later. I was beginning to forget why I even picked on her in the first place. Oh yeah, for my own selfish self.

_If I could rewind  
__Watch all my life  
__Just pass me by I can see you  
__If I could rewind  
__I'd take back the lie's  
__And all of those times I hurt you_

_**"I'm sorry Peter, but you know what little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending." I smirked...**_

_I wanna take back all those lie's_

_**Lucy ran out of the room, crying. I rolled my eyes and pulled my robe off ready to go back to bed...**_

_I wanna take back all those time's_

As I turned silent she gave me another concerned look. I smiled and pulled her in my lap. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on my shoulder.

_I wanna show you in my life  
__That I'm here for you_

I thanked Aslan that Lucy had closed the door as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I could handle Lucy seeing me cry. I could maybe even handle Peter watching me cry. But anyone else.... no way.

She looked up at me and frowned. "Ed, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Do you truely have to ask?" I asked.

"No, not really." she replied with a sigh.

She then reached up and kissed the tear away before looking me in the eyes. "Forget that. Forget everything. Well... not everything, but everything that's unneccssary. Don't let it gang up on you like it does." she said gently.

"How can I forget what I've done? What I've done to you?" I asked.

"Oh Edmund." she sighed, hugging me tight "Forget that too, I know I have."

"But why?" I asked.

"Because you deserve it." she replied.

I sighed. "No I don't." I said.

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Don't ever say that. Do you hear me Edmund Pevensie. _Never_." she said. I blinked a few times. "Do... you... hear... me?" she repeated.

"Yes ma'am." I said, blinking a few more times.

"I'm not a ma'am." she said, situating herself back in my lap and leaning her head on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

_If I could rewind  
__Watch all my life  
__Just pass me by I could see you  
__If I could rewind  
__I'd take back the lie's  
__And all of those time's I hurt you_

_"She hasn't really forgotten. She doesn't really love you. It's just an act." _on of the memorie's said.

"If she doesn't love me then why's she acting?" I asked.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at me but the memory shut up. "Edmund?" she asked.

"It's nothing." I replied, leaning my head on her's and closing my eyes.

"Are you sure? Your talking to yourself. That can't be a good thing." she said.

I chuckled. "It's when you answer yourself there's a problem." I replied.

"If you say so." she said.

_If I could rewind  
__Watch all my life  
__Just pass me by I could see you  
__If I could rewind  
__I'd take back the lie's  
__And all of those times I hurt you_

After a while her breathing evened out and knew she was asleep. And with nearly perfect timing, mum opened the door. I smiled and picked Lucy up. She pulled her arms around my neck in her sleep as I carried her back to her room.

"But she really need's to wake up. She's sleeping in too late." mum said following me.

I layed Lucy on her bed and pulled the cover's up. "Let her sleep mum, she deserves it." I smiled.

"Ok, for a little while." mum said walking from the room.

When she was gone I bent down beside Lucy's bed and kissed her forhead. "Sleep well, my little queen." I said before standing and walking from the room.


End file.
